


The Thought that Counts

by Anankhe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anankhe/pseuds/Anankhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might not be perfect, but she wouldn't have them any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought that Counts

At first she thinks they forgot about it. Three years into their relationship, and still those two kept forgetting important dates like they did their paperwork. They had promised they'd make it up to her after last year, but her hopes are not high on them remembering what they'd had for breakfast, much less a promise made a whole year ago.

When they don't show up on time for work, she becomes suspicious. They had still been asleep when she left that morning -yes, she usually arrives at least an hour before most military personnel to make sure everything is _perfect_ , no, she most definitely does _not_ suffer from OCD, care to repeat that to her gun?-, and they usually show up at the last minute, but they are rarely _late_.

She calls home, and is about to hang up when the phone is finally answered, a flustered-sounding Maes trying to sound calm and collected over Roy's yelling in the background as he explains that yes, they overslept, yes, they'll be there in fifteen minutes, and no, that is not an explosion she just heard, just Roy practising some new alchemy he's been working on.

When they finally arrive at work (over four hours late, and she's seriously considering waking them up at gunpoint from now on), they're both sweaty and breathless as if they'd ran all they way from the small flat they shared, and Roy is trying to hide a suspiciously-shaped box behind his back as they attempt unsuccessfully to sneak in without being noticed. 

She decides to indulge them for six seconds before she clears her throat and she almost -almost, because if she did they'd stop fearing her, and where's the fun in that?- smiles at the way Maes jumps three feet in the air and Roy scrambles to save the almost-dropped box before it hits the ground. They turn to her looking like the cat who ate the canary before they not-quite-manage to compose themselves and present with their most charming smiles -though she will never admit it to anyone but herself- their box-packaged gift-turned-peace offering.

"Happy birthday!"

The cake is clearly much too delicious-looking to be anything but store-bought. She smiles anyway because it's the thought that counts and they would not be her boys if they weren't forgetful. Besides, not only does it look delicious, but as she soon finds out it also _tastes_ delicious and she couldn't stay mad at them if she tried (even if the cake is Maes' favorite and not her own).

When they arrive home that night, they head straight to the bedroom, and celebrate in what the boys call the _appropriate way_. They stay awake for far longer than they should, and she knows they'll regret it in the morning when they have to wake up for work, but she really can't bring herself to care, not when she looks at them cuddling each other in their sleep and Maes drooling on Roy's shoulder, both of them exhausted far beyond the norm after a rather uneventful day. 

When she enters the kitchen a while later on her quest for a glass of milk, she can't help the gentle smile that tugs at the corners of her lips, even as she stares unimpressedly at the disaster all around her. There is cake batter and milk splattered over every surface (including the ceiling, and she does _not_ want to know how they accomplished that), egg shells littering the counters and the floor and, upon inspection, three burnt cakes in the garbage bin under the sink. She decides she'll let it slide -this once- and she'll clean it up in the morning. 

But only because the cake was really delicious, and really for no other reason at all.


End file.
